


Can't Twist the Truth

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Control, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: He thought they were dead, they thought he was dead, until he turned up to kill.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Kudos: 2





	Can't Twist the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the late 80's to early 90's. I was going through my computer to clean it up and found at least 20 of them sitting there and a few unfinished ones, then watched the series all over again and thought where can I put them. I haven't posted anything in many years and I have unfinished stuff in lots of fandoms, A-Team was a favorite for many years, even met Dwight once. Saw Dirk at another con. A former house mate and I were big fans and used to write stuff for each other, sometimes continuing a little series. I wrote a lot and they'll come here after I read them all again. They are not beta'd, might have Australian spelling and grammar, though I did turned my keyboards to American, the stories have been on a number of computers since writing. Thanks so much to shadowwalker213 for helping me to get here, and the discovery of the A-Team archive that made me want to put these here. I don't think I a great writer, but I hope others will like them.

Can't Twist The Truth

By Fyrbyrd

Murdock had never felt so alone in all his life. None of his fantasies would come to the surface of his mind, though he wished they would, to relieve the emptiness he felt.

He had been told that the rest of the team were dead and had seen evidence to prove it.

He tried to recall their faces, but they would not come. All was numb and empty. He tried to think of any holes in the story he had been told, but he could not find them and he had seen little things in the evidence that crushed his heart. Little things that only he would recognize.

There could be no denial.

Then he thought about how they had died. Killed in the line of duty. Duty to Stockwell.

He slept for a long time because it was a way to escape the loneliness. It was a place where he did not have to face reality and pain. But he could not escape the voices in his head, mercilessly berating him for not being there. But it was Stockwell's fault that he had not been included in the mission. Stockwell had needed the others, not him. And now they were gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He did not know where he was, nor did he care. His grief consumed him. Leaving him little more than a zombie. He ate very little and saw even less.

Yet inside something was growing, building like a cancer and just as malignant.

It was a tumor of hate and self-pity, of anger and death, bitterness and loneliness. It was fed by memories and was stoked by guilt.

Murdock found himself becoming aware again. With awareness came first hunger and he found himself eating like a man possessed. But food was not enough to satisfy the need in him. The true hunger. The hunger for blood.

It was all consuming and had even driven the reason from his mind. The angry bees inside stung and pulled him deep into primal urges. He had let it loose, he had to free it.

Darkness gave freedom and the chance. The fires burned strong and fierce and wild. Truly wild. The bees had turned into a hum with a beat reminiscent of older times, but fear did not exist.

He quivered with suppressed anger and stalked like a beast of prey. The blood lust raged to be quenched; his heart beat faster with the anticipation.

He hid from the light which held a sting of its own, he was one with the darkness. What would have seemed pleasant music before was now more a cry of pursuing demons, something to shy away from.

Then through the trees, he spotted his prey. Out in the open, unalert and just waiting like an invitation.

He took to the cover to watch as the fires found their second wind. His heart beat with the hum in his mind and he tried to force his laboring breath into control, he did not want his prey to hear him.

The rage screamed for release and his body tensed. The prey turned his back to him. He advanced slowly with the silence of a cat until he was only a few feet away.

His prey turned suddenly to face him and could not hold back the fright. He smelled the fear and smiled, he made ready to make the kill.

"Stop!" came a shout from nearby which caused him to flinch.

The weapon went off sending the other ducking for cover. He turned back to his prey to find the space empty. Still he emptied the weapon into everything around and screamed his frustration at the same time.

When it was over he turned ready to run, but the sight that greeted him left him stunned with almost a physical blow. The blue eyes burned into his soul like a cool blade and it cut deep.

He groaned and spun, racing away with the speed and destruction of a tornado.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I can't believe it."

"It's true, Face. It was Murdock."

The Colonel was still dabbing at the wound on his forehead, received when he had ducked for cover from the spray of bullets, "I saw him close up, it was him and for a moment he recognized me!"

Face sat down heavily, "I still can't believe it."

"It is true, Lieutenant," said Stockwell entering the room. "He came to kill me."

"Murdock's no killer," put in B.A.

"He's been missing for six months. We all presumed he was dead when his plane went down. But it seems he has more lives than a cat."

"And we would have found him if you hadn't pulled us out when you did. You may have presumed him dead then because you wanted it to be that way, but we didn't. You forced us to leave him, probably in enemy hands," argued Face, "Then you forced us to believe... to believe he was dead."

"And they have sent him back to kill you, Stockwell. It wasn't your hide I was thinking of when I made him stop," added the Colonel.

"We should find him, Colonel," urged Face.

Hannibal's eyes went to Stockwell, "Yes, we should try to find him, but what I'm concerned about is what the General plans to do."

Stockwell held the Colonel's eyes. "Your friend has been changed. He is dangerous, armed and dangerous. And completely out of your control, Colonel. I looked into the eyes of a man gone wild and you deprived him of his kill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to the feel of cool rain on his back and the feel of hard steel beneath him. He felt drained and heavy and he had failed to satisfy the hunger. A ghost had spooked his prey. A phantom with piercing blue eyes which triggered his first fear.

Somewhere in the distance he heard the wail of a siren and reacted to it by getting up to seek better shelter. The rain was falling heavier and the sun was coming up. He did not want to meet the light of day, and he needed ammunition, the M-16 was empty. He had to get back to his hole in the ground and wait for the night to return.

Hannibal took note of Stockwell's added security, realizing that it was not just to keep Murdock out, but designed to keep them in. But Stockwell would have to go a long way further to achieve that.

He met Face in the garden shed which they had swept and were sure was not bugged and where B.A. had set up their own scrambler.

The Colonel took a cigar and lit it and saw the concerned look on Face.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"Stockwell's got some heavy duty guys out tracking Murdock, they're all heavily armed and I don't think Stockwell cares what they do with them if they spot him," Face was fidgeting with the jasmine growing on the side of the shed, "Colonel, what you described last night was as if you were talking about some wild animal. I still can't believe it was Murdock. He's always had his mad streak, how could anyone drive him to that?"

"Face, they had six months to play with Murdock's mind and we don't know what condition he was in after the crash. It was bad; we all saw that when we flew over, there wasn't much left of that bird. We hurt them when we were there and they got one of us back. Murdock knew the risks of flying cover for us; still he did it and paid for it... Now, we've got to get him before Stockwell does. We've got to bring him out of this somehow."

"How? Where would we go? Even of we could get out of here, Stockwell would not let up. Haven't you noticed how he didn't like Murdock? How he separated us from him, except for when he wanted us for work? There's been something between them right from the start."

"I've seen it, Face. But Stockwell is too predictable to scare us. He wants to get Murdock before Murdock gets him. But he doesn't know Murdock like we do, even if he is over the edge, I bet we could find him."

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Where would we go? We'd have to stay one step ahead of Stockwell and his hounds. He'd have the military back after us too, and as he told you before, it would be shoot to kill."

"Then we go out together, like always."

"And what if we can't handle Murdock?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Face. But we can't leave Murdock this time. What Stockwell would do to him could be worse than what he's already been through. We may be giving up our only chance at freedom, but I would do that, for Murdock, he'd do the same for us."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shivered in his wet clothes and the dingy basement made conditions worse. It was a filthy place with just as much water inside as there was outside. But it was dark and it was quiet. The light could not get him.

His hands tightened around the gun feeling how dirty it was. He took the remains of his shirt and carefully cleaned it and loaded a new clip. He put the gun down with a reverence and held the spent clip.

He had failed; the clip should have finished it. He suddenly threw it at the opposite wall and huddled into himself. Now he would be hunted, there would be no second chance, unless his prey came to him.

He felt the heaviness return and succumbed to it. Perhaps it would rekindle the fires and give him strength.

He had not gone deep, but his senses were still a little dulled when he came out. An inner alert had warned him. Someone was closing in on him.

The gun was in his hands in seconds and he worked himself into a position of defense. The hunters would not have him without a fight.

Light invaded his hole and he pulled further back. It was bright enough to sting and make him blink. And take his eyes from the entrance. He would wait until they were in his element.

Something grey moved into his vision, but still he held, his eyes slowly adjusting for the brightness. There were two and they were armed as he, identically so. Then he shuddered. The hunters were ghosts.

"Murdock," called the bigger one.

The sound rebounded in his mind like the sound of a gong, but it was distorted.

He made ready to fire, leaned forward and sent the weapon into action. The noise filled the room, finding the hunger and raising the lust for blood. He continued firing until the clip was spent. Then he let out his breath.

Smoke and dust filled the room and the hum buzzed in his ears till it rang. He squinted though the light at the bodies and smiled in satisfaction. This time his quarry had fallen. His blood ran hot as he moved out.

They lay on their stomachs on the ground and he stood between them. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed with the triumph of the kill. It nourished the hard rock within.

Then suddenly he was on his back, tripped by his legs as the bodies raised themselves. The gun was torn from his hands as they exerted their weight upon him. He flayed at them all his strength until a fist came down and sent him to oblivion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Colonel let out a sigh and moved to unstraddle the now unconscious body of his friend.

"He tried to kill us!" gasped Face rubbing his jaw which had taken a knock from the frantic arms.

"He was cornered and he didn't know it was us... Let's get him out of here quick; those shots are bound to attract attention, even here."

Face shouldered the two guns as he helped the Colonel pick up Murdock. They carried him outside and into the van and took off as fast as they could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to movement and light, and he was bound hand and foot. He was also clean and except for a blanket, naked.

He maneuvered the blanket over his head to shut out the light and examined the ropes that bound his hands together. They were not tight, but he could not free himself. The hunters had taken him, they had ended his freedom.

He let himself go back to sleep, he preferred the night and maybe they would give him a chance to get away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cessation of movement brought him back and put him on instant alert. His heart began to pound again, reverberating throughout his body. He had tensed himself against confronting the hunters.

They opened the door and he kept as still as he could, they would believe he was asleep. He could feel the hand coming towards him, then the blanket was drawn from his head and he immediately launched himself forward, falling on top of the owner of the hand. He could go no further as the bonds restricted him and he was also entangled in the blanket.

The other pulled him from his position and put him back on the bed, then helped his unfortunate friend back to his feet. This one stared at him as he reclined there breathing heavily.

"He doesn’t recognize us," said Face in shock and he watched the darting eyes seeking escape. "He's acting more like some wild..."

"Say it Face, he's acting like a wild animal. That's the truth and you can't deny it," finished Hannibal, "We're gonna have to knock him out, you hold him down while I give him the injection."

Face was forced to practically sit on Murdock to keep him still while the Colonel administered the injection. Then once Murdock was asleep they took him out.

The Colonel had driven the motor home to a National Park and into an area where people did not go. It had plenty of cover for the big vehicle and there were a couple of shacks for them to use. They had also reinforced one of them which sadly looked much like a cage for the wild man; they had to make sure he did not escape because freedom meant death.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face returned to check on his friend. It was night and he should have come around. He looked in and saw he was being stared at. The eyes showed anger and resentment, but no recognition.

"Murdock," ventured Face.

His friend jumped and hands went to ears, then he launched himself directly at Face. But the bars bounced him back and he tried every one in a vain attempt to get out.

He still had not settled when the Colonel came up to investigate, "What did you do?"

"I called his name."

"I think we'd better lay off using names, especially his until we can get him to trust us."

"Then what will we use."

"Our ranks will do, watch. Captain."

There was no reaction.

"See."

"Okay, Colonel. Heard from the Sarge and FX yet?"

"Yes, they are sticking to the plan. The General is not very happy with us."

Face laughed, then his eyes returned to the figure in the cage, "How do we get him to trust us?"

"He must be hungry, we'll try that."

But while they were there the food remained untouched, so they went away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched them go away and stared at the food. He wanted it, but he did not trust it, and they had locked him up. He did not like being locked up. And they were ghosts too; he could not let them help him anymore.

He could smell the food and his stomach growled in protest. Moving slowly he crawled to the bowl, then with his hands he gulped it down and returned to his place. All he could do was wait; wait for an opportunity to escape. The fires had not completely died, they still wanted to be fed, and as long as he lived, he would live for the chance to kill.

When the sun began to rise he used the blankets his captors had provided to cover himself completely. He still hated the light. It hurt his eyes and it meant pain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a week things went on in the same way with no progress. The Colonel and Face learned that they would have to adopt Murdock's hours if anything were to happen. They would learn to sleep by day as he did and stay awake at night. They wished they knew why he hated the light so much.

Then suddenly on the sixth night a storm came in, a fierce electrical thunderstorm. And Murdock went out of control.

He fought to get out between covering his ears at the thunder or shrieking at the bright flashes of lightning.

"We can't leave him there like that Colonel," said Face as he and the Colonel ran to the cage.

"And we can't get him out while he's in that state either. Get the dart gun; we'll have to use that."

Face gave the Colonel a look of concern, but still he ran back to the vehicle for the gun. He hurried back and handed it to the Colonel.

The target was not easy, Murdock kept moving around, the only chance he would have was when the lightning flashed.

Yet the opportunity came and he took it, Murdock howled with the impact of the dart and crashed into the back wall of the cage where he also cut a gash on his arm. But luckily the dart worked quickly and he slumped to the ground.

The two carried him to the motor home and into the larger bedroom. They were forced to strip him again as he was soaking wet.

"He'll have to be tied again," said the Colonel.

"Oh thanks a lot. What if he gets loose somehow?"

"Face there's nowhere else to put him; the dart should keep him knocked out for hours. You want to help him, don't you? Then quit complaining."

Face sighed in resignation, trying to remember that this man was his friend, that they had been very close. The Colonel had finished tying him to the bed and put the covers over him, then left.

Face had to get changed, his clothes were wet too, then he'd need something warm to eat, and then sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He shivered in fear at the memory of the storm and of the warmth he could feel beside him. He knew without opening his eyes that he was in the motor home and that he was bound as well. 

He felt movement beside him and his body tensed automatically. A hand touched his forehead and his body jumped, his eyes flew open.

The light stung and he saw it was a ghost again, his shivering continued.

"It all right Mur -- ssh, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," said Face.

But the shaking would not stop. He remembered that Murdock did not like it light so he covered the windows.

The shaking was subsiding as he returned to lie beside his friend, he just watched, waiting for the eyes to open again, maybe if he saw him.

He knew the room had been darkened and he knew there was a man beside him, but he had to see what the situation was, if there was any chance at escape.

He slowly opened his eyes and quickly checked out the room until his eyes met those beside him.

The ghost stared at him and he stared back until he could not take it anymore. He struggled against the bonds and felt pain stab in one arm.

"Stop it, you'll hurt yourself," pleaded Face, "You've already hurt your arm, keep still."

The voice was soothing and it belonged to a dead man, but when the pain in his arm stabbed right through him, forcing out a moan, he stopped struggling.

"Damn, now you've made it bleed again."

The ghost loosened the bond on his arm, but only a little, he knew he could not get free. Then the bandage on his arm was taken off and the blood cleaned up. He tensed when the wound was touched, even gently, but he also knew he was being helped.

He let his eyes go to the ghost and he felt his heart ache. And he was seen.

"It's all right, don't be afraid of me. It's me... Can't you remember me?" said Face as he rebandaged the arm. 

The eyes looked so sad and questioning and full of pain.

"I can't free you, not until you come back to us. Can't you remember anything?"

The eyes went wild again and he pulled at the bonds. Face tried to calm him, but it only made matter worse. He was forced to leave the room in hope that Murdock would calm down on his own.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did not want to have to put him back in the cage, but they had no other choice. Leaving him tied up all the time was far worse than the cage. Yet nothing seemed to be reaching him. They had gotten nowhere. He still refused to recognize them, yet there had to be a way to reach him.

Then one day, something strange happened. Face was sitting beside the cage contemplating ways of getting to his friend. It was still light out and yet Murdock came out from under his blankets and came to the barred front of the cage looking up. He had heard something.

Face saw him and tried to follow the line of sight, but he could see nothing. Then faintly the sound reached him. He knew he should warn the Colonel, but he was fascinated by Murdock's reaction to the approaching helicopter.

Murdock scoured the sky for the chopper and when he saw it at last, a smile broke on his face.

Face found himself walking up to Murdock. Their eyes met and Murdock's brow creased, he seemed confused. His eyes went back to the chopper which was coming closer.

"Face," yelled the Colonel running up with the guns.

Murdock's eyes leapt back to Face questioningly. By then the Colonel had reached Face and forced him away from the cage.

"That's one of Stockwell's hounds, get under cover. They might have seen you."

"But Colonel --"

"We might have to move quickly to get out of here."

"Colonel, Murdock --"

"He'll have to be knocked out again."

The chopper returned, flying lower. The back doors of the Ranger had been removed and they could plainly see two marksmen sitting there on either side. They had their guns at the ready.

Face had no chance to tell the Colonel about what he had seen and by the time they had driven off the chopper, the situation had changed.

Murdock was wildly attacking the cage, trying to get out, his eyes once more wild and savagery twisting his face.

They had to knock him out and load him into the motor home, tied up once more.

Face finally told the Colonel once they were on the move, that their first chance had been lost. That Murdock had recognized Face for a moment. The gunfire had obviously shattered that moment, appealing to his wild nature, his lust for blood.

They had no idea if that moment would ever return now that Stockwell's hounds had found them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The problem with the motor home was that it was not built for the cross country treatment Hannibal was giving it. That was why it came to a complete halt with a broken axle.

He and Face surveyed the damage realizing that they were now in big trouble. They had to keep moving to protect themselves and Murdock, but how to do it with him they way he was.

They gathered everything they would need to carry first, before tackling the problem of Murdock.

Murdock was awake and as wild-eyed as ever. He had been fighting the ropes; enough to make his wrists bleed and the wound on his arm was bleeding also.

"He doesn't make it easy, does he?" remarked Face.

The Colonel shook his head at the latest problem. They could not drug him. And yet his wrists were in a bad way.

"We'll bandage his wrists and tie them with bandages too, that's all we can do," said the Colonel, "But we'll have to lead him... by the neck."

Face closed his eyes at the thought of leading Murdock around like an animal. It would be the only way.

They had a fight on their hands keeping Murdock still long enough to bandage his wrists, and it was worse getting something around his neck to lead him with. They were also forced to leave his legs tied until they got him out of the vehicle.

Murdock sat bewildered at first with having his legs freed and they moved away from him, except for the length of rope attached to his neck. They had shouldered packs and also carried M-16's which he eyed with a look of greed.

They started to move out slowly and Murdock realized they meant for him to follow, but he refused to allow them to lead him, even when they tried pulling on the rope.

"This is useless, Colonel," said Face in exasperation.

"Do you want to leave him to Stockwell?"

"Of course not. But what the hell are we going to do with him. We can't run with him."

The Colonel sat on a nearby rock. Face was right, they were getting nowhere. He slowly took off his pack went to the nearest tree and tied the rope to it.

"What are you doing?"

"If being kind to him doesn't work, I'll just have to knock some sense into that head of his."

Face saw the Colonel really meant it.

"But Hannibal --"

"Face, he's dead if we don't get him back."

Face looked over at Murdock; he was little more than a wild animal. But he did not like the look in the Colonel's eyes either. He dumped his pack and pushed his gun into the Colonel's hands, "Then you buy us some time, I'll do it, Colonel. Let me do it, he reacted before, I think the chopper triggered it. He recognized me. Let me do this. Keep the hounds away and I'll get him back, I promise."

The Colonel was surprised at first being put off by Face, but he saw that Face just might reach him. Face and Murdock had always been close, they always worked well together. Murdock and B.A. seemed to be close, but it wasn't the same and they did not work together as well.

He took the gun and returned to his pack, put it on with his own gun, "All right Face, but it is our last chance, I'll keep them away as long as I can, but they'll get here sooner or later and they'll take him from us."

Face nodded and watched the Colonel leave. Murdock was still where he had been since they tried to leave with him. He had relaxed his stance and was looking about with suspicion.

Face went back to the motor home with his pack and started preparing some food for himself and Murdock. He knew Murdock could not get loose and maybe he'd relax a bit more, having a little more freedom.

Night had fully set in when he came out. Murdock had moved, away from the light in the vehicle. Face ignored him and set up a small table and chair, put down the plate of food and deliberately sat down to eat it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the holding rope move, he made no reaction. Murdock came within a few feet of the table and stopped. He was obviously hungry.

Face went on eating, hoping his friend would make the moves. He edged a little closer until he was a foot away and staring at the saucepan of stew.

Face looked up at him, "Hungry?"

Murdock's eyes moved and met Face's.

"If you want to eat you will sit down here. I'll even untie you, if you're good."

Murdock backed up a step.

"Okay, go without."

Face picked up the saucepan and made ready to leave the table.

Murdock came forward a step, then another.

"Oh you want some?"

Another step.

"Then sit down properly, you're not an animal."

Very slowly Murdock sat.

Face felt his heart leap with the sudden progress. But he knew he had to get further. He put the pot down and put a serving on the other plate with a fork. Then carefully he leaned across the table.

"Now, I'll untie you, that's all, nothing else."

His hands reached for the ties and though there was a slight flinch at contact, he untied the wrists and sat back down.

Murdock parted his wrists as if he did not believe they were really free. Then his hands went for the food.

He received a slap on the offending hand. No. Use the fork!" ordered Face.

Murdock looked indignant, but he saw Face was determined. And he was so hungry. He picked up the fork gingerly, saw it was satisfactory and began to eat. He soon polished off the whole plate.

"Want something to wash it down with? Nod if you do."

It took a few seconds, but he got the nod.

He picked up the plates and the pot and went back inside. He came back with two cups and sat down, placing one in front of Murdock, who stared at it, picked it up and drank.

Face sat back and just watched. So far so good. He decided to let Murdock continue to make the moves. At least he was getting somewhere.

Murdock had stayed in the chair and his eyes met Face's. His hand went up to the rope on his neck. Face knew what he meant.

"Sorry, my friend, that has to stay."

Murdock's hand fell and his eyes stayed with Face's in a scrutinizing way. Then he seemed to drift in his thoughts.

Face made no move, did nothing to distract him from searching for the old memories.

But something got in the way and Murdock got up and walked away. Face sighed trying to put himself in Murdock's place.

They had obviously broken Murdock down in those six months, possibly making him think his friends were dead, judging by the way he acted around them. They seemed to have driven him to one aim and that was to kill Stockwell in an animalistic way. They did not care what happened to him afterwards, thinking rightly that the authorities would want to kill him or lock him away forever.

Now all he had was Face and he had to be reached, especially if they were caught and that was getting to be a possibility.

Face was tied by the harrowing day they had had, though he knew Murdock would stay awake and that he should be watched, Face had to get some sleep.

He dragged his sleeping gear outside and leaving one lamp on, curled up next to a log within reach of everything. He had been careful to put his gun and any other tools out of Murdock's reach though.

Murdock had tested all the knots and found he could not untie himself. He wandered back to near where the ghost slept and watched him sleep. Everything was quiet, including his mind. He put his hands over his eyes and thought.

He could see the bright white lights that were always there. He hated them and gradually the light became less bright.

The ghosts came back again in his mind, but he had been seeing so much of two of them lately that he did not hide from them. Especially when the one that was with him came in clearly.

He felt a new feeling growing inside him, a warm feeling, a long forgotten feeling. And the name came to him, a dead name that was not dead.

He moved closer, close enough to touch the man. His friend, Face.

Face jumped and looked up to see Murdock leaning over him. He held his breath wondering what he might do. Yet in the light of the still burning lamp, he could see Murdock was trying to say something, but he could not talk.

Face's heart leapt when he finally understood. Murdock was saying his name!

He moved to get up and found a hand come to help him. Once up he could not help it. He grabbed Murdock into a hug and held him, "Yes, yes. It's me, Face. You know me!"

He let him go, but kept a hand on one shoulder, "You remember me?"

Murdock nodded with a slight smile.

"Do you trust me, Murdock?"

Another nod.

Face smiled. "You must trust me. I'm going to let you loose."

He went over to where he had left everything and came back with a knife.

Murdock leaned his head back as Face cut the rope away.

"Do you remember anything, Murdock? Like why we had to tie you up?"

Murdock shook his head.

"Then sit down and listen to me." They sat. "About six months ago we lost you. We were made to believe you were dead and yet you weren't. You must have been captured and they did something to make you want to kill Stockwell. You even tried to do it too. Now he's after you and the Colonel and I have been trying to keep you out of his reach."

Murdock sat stilly listening. Then he motioned to the rope.

"We had to tie you up. They made you act like a wild man, like an animal."

Murdock nodded.

"We've had a hell of a time trying to... to tame you."

Murdock smiled and Face couldn't help doing the same. Then he made a curious motion with his hand. Going from his mouth outwards.

Face tried to puzzle it out and ventured in with, "The Colonel?"

Murdock nodded.

"Where is he?"

Another nod.

"Stockwell's hounds came across us yesterday in a helicopter. We tried to run, but this broke down and we couldn't go any further. You refused to move. He's gone out to buy us time. Buy me time to reach you."

Murdock made motions of writing on his hand and Face understood what he wanted. He hurried into the motor home for a pen and paper.

Murdock wrote for a long time, his writing was perhaps a little jittery, but he got down what he meant to say and handed it to Face.

Face handed Murdock an AK-47 and moved to shoulder his pack. Murdock held his gun, inspecting it closely, for a moment the buzz returned and he blinked his eyes.

"Come on Murdock, let's go," Face said as they moved out.

Face had done most of the leading, but somehow Murdock could hear things that Face couldn't. He was led into thick undergrowth and motioned to hide. Minutes later a Jet Ranger came into view, the same chopper as before, still on the hunt.

Face trusted Murdock to do the leading next and they kept to covered areas. Murdock moved fast and catlike. They heard the chopper searching overhead several times, but they never saw it, nor did it see them. 

With the setting in of night, Murdock was able to find a cave, into which Face collapsed. Murdock helped him to get the pack off and set about making a fire, once it was going he disappeared for a while, returning with fresh water which he put over the fire to boil. Face had closed his eyes with the weariness and when he opened them he saw the water was boiling and that Murdock was missing.

He looked about the cave, then hurried outside calling softly, "Murdock."

Nothing.

"Murdock!"

It was answered with something he was not expecting, a howl!

Murdock was above the cave looking out at where they had been. Face could see he had not meant to leave and while still trying to settle his mind over the howl, he went back into the cave.

The image of Murdock up there hunched down with the gun lightly in one hand and howling stayed in his mind as he made himself some coffee. It changed to the image of a wolf baying in the moonlight and he hastily shrugged off the thought. Murdock just couldn't talk yet, he was not an animal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not yet dawn when Face was awoken, Murdock was shaking him. Everything was ready, some food and coffee. Everything but his sleeping bag was packed.

"Have you slept or eaten?" asked Face

Murdock shook his head. Face had not thought he had. 

They were moving again with Murdock in the lead, he seemed to know exactly where to go and Face had the suspicion that he had sought the trail that night.

Suddenly Murdock stopped, sought a little height and hunched there listening. Face could only stand and watch, something had to be up if he were on the defensive. Face tried listening, but could not hear anything. He saw Murdock's eyes jumping about wildly; he obviously heard something that disturbed him.

"What?" ventured Face.

Murdock jumped down and looked about on the ground. With a stick he scratched out the word, 'DOGS'. So Stockwell was not about to give up, the Colonel must have held out as long as he could, but now...

Murdock was off again and Face followed. He seemed to be looking and listening, seeking something that would help them. Then he was off at a run of which Face could hardly keep up. When he lost sight of his friend he decided to stop, Murdock would come back for him, of that he was sure.

He was right, Murdock came back to lead him the way he wanted to go. It led to a river. They went into the water and walked along its shallow edge up-river.

Face was getting quite tired of the walking, they would have to rest. He called out to Murdock who still moved swiftly, untiring. He led Face to the bank, motioned for him to stay and rest, then he hurried back the way they had come.

Murdock returned perhaps an hour later, he had obviously been up to something, his clothes were filthier than when he had left. He saw Face's questioning look, to which he smiled evilly and moved off up the river.

Deeper water stopped them from going any further upwards, so Murdock crossed to the other side and led them away from the water into thick cover. Face had to rest and again Murdock disappeared back the way they had come, this time taking a knife with him.

Face figured Murdock was covering their tracks and probably leaving a few nasty surprises as well.

As evening began to close in, Face was suddenly stopped again; Murdock had leapt around, listening. This time Face heard it, it was a dog yelping. Murdock smiled, his trap had worked then the smile vanished and the yelp was suddenly extinguished, he turned and walked on. Face understood why, Murdock never liked to hurt animals, especially dogs, but this was a matter of survival, it had to be done.

They made camp amongst an outcrop of rocks and Face made Murdock eat. But Murdock escaped up the rocks before he could be made to take some sleep. Face settled down for the night trusting himself to Murdock.

He thought for a moment, it had started out the other way, he was supposed to be protecting Murdock. Maybe if Murdock had been set free earlier none of them would be in this mess. His mind went to the Colonel; he had to have been taken by now.

Face woke up to find Murdock curled up beside the fire, the gun cradled in his arms. The sun had already risen and yet Murdock slept. Face hoped that his aversion to light had not returned they could not use that now.

He made himself some food and saw that Murdock stirred and sat up. He still blinked a lot in the light, but soon he was squinting like usual. He ate too and did not seem to be in a hurry.

"Are we safe?" asked Face.

Murdock shrugged an 'I don't know' type of shrug. He didn't seem too worried either.

When they had finished Murdock got up and moved away. Face got up to follow. "Where are you going?"

The same shrug.

So he followed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice place that Murdock had led him to. There was a stream nearby, plenty of pine covered hills, a flat stretch of grassland. They lived off the land when the packed food ran out.

Murdock started to speak slowly, his voice beginning to find itself once more. And they were not being hunted any more. They saw no more helicopters, no more dogs. They saw no one but each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face found Murdock sitting by a stream; he had been keeping to himself for the past day or two, hardly speaking to him. He sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"You don't have to be here, Face."

"Where else would I be? On the run somewhere else is the same as here and I'm not running."

Murdock threw a stone in the stream.

"This isn't the kind of life you should be leading. You belong to the city, Face, as the song goes."

"It's okay here. Murdock. I chose to help you, remember, nobody forced me."

"Don't you miss anything? And tell the truth, don't try and twist it around."

"Yes, I miss a lot of things, but it is okay here. Why, do you want to get rid of me all of a sudden?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

Murdock shrugged.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In some ways Face could still see the animal in Murdock. There were times where he had wild eyes and disappeared for a time, but never for more than a day.

There were times when he came back with things they would need, things the forest could not give them. And sometimes he brought back a treat.

"Champagne. Where the hell did you get that!"

"I found some very rich campers. They won't miss it."

"I wish you'd stop taking chances like that. What if you got caught? They'd have people after us and we'd have to run again. Or if you got caught alone, they'd hand you to Stockwell on a platter."

Murdock was grinning through the whole thing, and then he produced two wine flutes too.

"You are incorrigible."

Maybe it was because neither of them had indulged in alcohol for some time, but they managed to get drunk on one bottle of champagne.

It had a strange effect on Murdock. He stripped naked, ran down to the stream and jumped in.

He also began singing at the top of his voice. Face ran down to the stream shooshing.

"Murdock, ssh."

"What for, there's nobody around for miles."

"You're echoing around the whole valley. Sound carries."

Murdock started up again. Face walked into the stream and put his hand over Murdock's mouth shutting him up, then he promptly fell into the stream himself.

They both started to laugh.

"You should have taken your clothes off first."

"Maybe they need a wash,"

"Then you'll have to take them off to dry or you'll catch a cold."

Face attempted to pull off his leather jacket, but it got stuck half way down his back. Murdock stood up shaking his head and tried to help Face get his jacket off.

He slipped on a rock and wound up in Face's lap. Face gave a slight cry of pain, but continued laughing.

Then Murdock dunked him and rolled off as Face fought for the surface.

Murdock jumped onto the bank as Face stood, "Now that wasn't fair." Murdock laughed and ran back to their camp.

Face finally got off his jacket and ran after him. He tossed off his shirt and shoes and pants, until he was naked too. Then he picked up his wet shirt with an evil grin.

Murdock was playing hide and seek amongst the trees. But he didn't get away fast enough and felt the sting of the wet shirt on his backside.

"Hey, now that's not fair either."

"Who said there were any rules?"

Murdock ran off with Face chasing. They were acting like two little kids. That was until Murdock tripped over a tree root and fell over, Face close behind, fell too and they wound up entangled by each other.

When they stopped laughing they suddenly looked in each other's eyes and realized the position they were in and the condition they were in.

They both looked down then back at each other. Face was lying on top of Murdock as their eyes locked he leaned down closer and their lips met.

It was Murdock that parted them, he pushed Face off him and got up and walked back to the fire where he sat down,

Face shook himself; he was also stunned by what had just happened. He sat with his back to him, and then he got up and went back there.

He saw down opposite Murdock, "I'm all dirty now."

Murdock did not raise his eyes and kept silent staring at the flames he had stoked up.

When Face saw he wasn't going to get any more out of Murdock, he picked up his clothes and walked back to the stream. He washed himself and his clothes and returned to the fire.

Murdock hadn't moved an inch and Face felt uncomfortable. When he was sure he was dry he went to this sleeping bag, got in and prepared to go to sleep.

He woke to find Murdock still sitting beside the fire, only he had a blanket around him now against the chill. Face got up and busied himself with breakfast.

An hour later Murdock still had not moved.

"Are you all right?" asked Face dressed and ready to go foraging for food.

Murdock's eyes met his, "Yeah, sure," he said and got up suddenly.

He gathered up his clothes and began to put them on.

He went to the place where they kept their belongings, picked up a gun and ran off into the woods. Face shook his head, maybe they had gone too far last night, but it just happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock went to his favorite lookout point, it was high and he could see for miles. A smoke trail showed him where the tourists were and he remembered his last trip there. 

He closed his eyes also remembering what had happened that night. And he remembered how Face was that morning, acting as if nothing at all had happened.

He wondered how it had, they were having some harmless fun, then Face was on top of him and he looked straight into those blue eyes.

Feelings he had not felt in a long time were surfacing. He touched his face feeling the beard that had grown those past months, he decided he wanted to use Face's razor when he got back.

When Face saw that Murdock had shaved, he had to look twice. All trace of the wild creature he had once been had now disappeared. Yet there was something new there.

Face had prepared a meal for them both and motioned for Murdock to sit down and eat. They ate in silence, occasionally looking at each other. Then Face took Murdock's plate and set it down with his.

"We have to talk about last night," said Face.

Murdock looked over at him, "Like what?"

"We kissed each other, Murdock!"

"So."

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Murdock looked down at the ground.

"Face, I can remember everything that happened to me when I was captured. They treated me like an animal. They never asked me anything, never questioned me. They just kept me in that room and told me when to eat, when to sleep, they beat me when I wouldn't obey and they teased me not to obey so they could beat me as well. So I became the animal they wanted me to be. They even let me attack them when they came in, they liked that, they wanted me wild and uncontrollable. And they gave me a gun, my weapon, my means to kill because back at the start they had made me believe that you were all dead. They had little things that I connected with you all. They let me have them with the gun and started to drive me towards killing the man who was responsible. The man that had caused your deaths and allowed me to be captured and beaten. They made me lust for his death, a blood lust, and it took a hold of my whole being. I had to kill the man responsible for the deaths of those I loved."

It had not been what Face was expecting to hear, but he had sat silently through it all.

Murdock lifted his eyes to Face's, "You released me from that Face. You broke through and showed me I wasn't seeing ghosts. That I wasn't an animal, that I was a man. You taught me to trust again and to love again. I can't twist the truth, Face, I owe you for that and I having nothing to give you, but myself."

He turned, stood and walked away.

Face stared into the fire; Murdock wanted to give himself to him. What did that mean? He remembered the kiss and the look of longing in those sad brown eyes. Yet he had been just as longing himself. Was it the alcohol as he tried to blame?

He got up and followed his friend, Murdock had not gone far.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Murdock turned around, walked up to him, took Face's face in between his hands and kissed him.

Face found his arms going around Murdock's neck, drawing him closer. Two worlds collided there and then.

They drew apart staring at each other as if trying to decide what to do next. Murdock took Face by the hand and led him into the forest, a place surrounded by tall pines which provided a soft bed of discarded needles.

They both undressed between passionate embraces and wound up naked and lying side by side on the ground, exploring with tongues and hands. Face broke off when Murdock found his way between his legs with his mouth and he lay back to enjoy the sensation.

He felt like he had never been taken to such heights before and after his climax, he felt exhausted. He drew Murdock up and into his arms and made him lay his head in his arm.

They rested like that for a long time with the sun sinking behind the trees. They said nothing, words would not be appropriate.

Face turned onto his side and looked into Murdock's eyes, yet Murdock understood the question without it being asked. His mouth went to the already erect organ, giving his saliva, then he turned onto his stomach. Face raised himself up and into a kneeling position between Murdock's legs. He massaged first until Murdock opened to him, then he entered slowly, gently letting Murdock feel him fully before he started a steady slow rhythm. Murdock moved with him and he had the feeling of slow motion in his mind. He heard no other sounds but their labored breathing or the cries of passion from them both.

He finally cried, "Oh God," on climax and knew Murdock felt the same as he.

They slept afterwards in each other's arms and did not rise until dawn broke over them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't stay here, Face. It's getting too cold."

Face was huddled beside the fire, the blankets wrapped around him. He coughed and nodded his agreement.

Murdock went up to him and hugged him. He was getting concerned at Face's cold, if he got sicker...

He packed everything together and buried what they couldn't carry with them. He shouldered the pack and his gun and forcing Face to keep the blankets around him, they moved off, killing the fire.

They got down as far as the tourist area that Murdock had raided many times before. There were no campers there now, so they could safely cross the place. But Murdock saw that Face could not walk much further, so he sought out a place where they could light a fire, stay dry if it rained and cook some food.

Murdock made Face settle down while he did everything. He soon had some broth of rabbit meat cooking and seeing Face shivering he settled down beside him and held him close to warm him. He kissed Face on the forehead and felt the heat there. Face was getting worse. He closed his eyes blaming himself and knowing that in the end he would have to get help.

"Murdock, I hear cars," said Face as they sheltered in some trees.

"I know you do, Face."

"Where are we going? We're getting too close to civilization, it's too dangerous here."

"We have to Face, I've got to get you a doctor."

"I'm all right, don't need a doctor, I've got all I need."

"No Faceman, you're sick and you need things I can't give you."

"They'll catch you. I won't go; I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't Face. I know you don't."

Face couldn't see the silent tears in Murdock's eyes. But Murdock had no other choice. He found a dry and warm shed for them to use that night even though it meant they would not have a fire, at least they would not freeze as they had been, and they were out of food anyway.

Murdock settled down with him, holding him close. Face nuzzled him and his hands roved.

Murdock gently took his hands in his, "Don't Face, you can't do that now."

"But I want you, Murdock. I want you now," he yanked his hands away and fumbled with Murdock's fly.

Murdock let his hands have their way and could not hide the pleasure they gave him. And as sick as Face was he could not deny him this one time, this last time.

He felt himself being taken into Face's mouth and all he could do was lay there. Then Face pushed him over onto his stomach and rather clumsily mounted him, taking him roughly and forcefully. The fever made the whole thing erratic and at times even painful, but he let it be, until Face collapsed against him completely spent.

Murdock didn't move as the tears came at last. He could feel the heat of Face on him and wished it weren't there. He turned around and brought Face into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Faceman."

His own hand touched between Face's legs, but he only touched then let his hand move around and pull that part of Face's body to his own and held him tightly.

When he let go, he pulled Face's pants up and then his own and hurried out to find the doctor.

A short time later he returned. He was glad Face was asleep; he picked him up in the blankets and carried him out.

He laid Face on the doorstep, kissed him, pressed the doorbell and ran.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face woke up and realized he was in a bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said a familiar voice.

"Colonel?"

The Colonel came over to him, "Hi Face, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I think."

"You were pretty sick there for a while, we could have lost you."

Face looked about the room, "Where am I anyway?"

"Langley."

"What?"

"When you were found, they brought you here, you've been here a month. You had pneumonia."

"Pneumonia. I don't remember... What happened to Murdock?"

The Colonel turned away.

"Colonel, I want to know."

"After you were found, Stockwell got his dogs together again... I don't know what happened, but they caught him in the end... I haven't seen him and Stockwell won't tell us where he is."

"But he was fine. He wasn't... wild anymore."

"Maybe, but I don't know any more than that. Stockwell has kept us all here; he let us worry about you. He hasn't been here himself since then."

"It's all my fault," mumbled Face.

"Now don't start that. You two disappeared for over four months. Stockwell had no idea where to look for you. You say Murdock was fine, then that means you reached him."

"But he got caught trying to save me. He took me to a doctor."

"Then it was his choice, his risk. He'd tell you off for blaming yourself. He had his chance; he must have led Stockwell on a merry chase before he was caught."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdock had indeed led Stockwell's hounds on a merry chase. He had kept ahead of them for well over a week, but he had no food and very little chance to forage for more and the weather was dreadful. He started making mistakes and they were able to find him. He had the gun and was ready to use it, but when it came down to it, he couldn't.

They didn't say anything as they cuffed him and dragged him roughly to the waiting helicopter. They blindfolded him and sat either side of him. And all he could hear was the sound of the chopper.

When the chopper finally landed they pulled him out and led him into a building. He heard the eerie sound of closing doors and sliding bars and the rising feeling of claustrophobia.

They stopped, holding him still, yet his senses felt another presence nearby.

The old buzz hummed in his head, he knew who it was.

Then they turned him roughly away and tossed him into a cell where he landed on the bunk. They didn't take the blindfold or the cuffs off, they just left him alone.

He tried to shake the buzz, he did not want it back again, he did not want to go back there. An image came into his head and he clutched to it. It drove the buzz away; he always chased the bad things away.

A clock started ticking and it woke him up. He was lying on his stomach, the blindfold and cuffs were still on him. He had the feeling that this was going to be worse than the other capture. This man knew about him, would know how to hurt him, would know how to punish him. At least he didn't know about the mountains.

He heard footsteps coming closer and the door slid open, two people came into the cell. They grabbed him and while one held him tightly, the other stripped off his jacket and shirt and recuffed him, this time with his hands in front. But that was not all they did, they gave him some kind of injection and left him alone once more.

They came back an hour later and took the cuffs off and then, finally, the blindfold. He was too doped up to do anything but obey them as they led him out. They led him into a room and strapped him into a chair.

Into the light ahead came the figure he was expecting to see. He stood there with an expressionless face, staring.

"I don't like people who try to kill me, Captain. I take it very personally."

Murdock raised his eyes defiant.

"I thought that we were free of you when your plane went down. I even got the others to believe that you were lost and still they worked for me. Then you came back, your aim, to kill me, and everything falls apart. I don't care what your reasons were, or even if you were made to do it. The fact that you tried and failed, matters to me. If I could I would destroy you, but I can't do that, your friends know I've got you. Still, they have Lieutenant Peck to worry about. Oh, that interests you, does it? Yes, he'll survive, you got him help in time, his illness will give me the time I need with you. You see, the trouble with you is that you have never had enough discipline and that's what you need and that's what you're going to get."

Another man came to stand beside Stockwell.

"This is Doctor Zan, he will be in charge of you from now on. He knows what I want and he will get it. Goodbye, Captain."

Stockwell walked out. Trust him to leave the dirty work to others. Even revenge.

Murdock was taken from the seat and into an examination room. The two assistants stripped him of his clothes and tied him to the examination table. The doctor gave him a complete examination and he did not say a word the entire time.

Then he administered a drug into Murdock, a 'truth' drug and Murdock began to tell the doctor the story of his life. Zan also asked questions on how he felt about certain things. They got as far as his going into military service and the drug began to lose its effect.

Murdock was taken back to his cell with only a hospital type gown to wear. But the cuffs were gone and he was also given food.

He was given the drug again the next day and the story continued, but there were places that Murdock resisted strongly and Zan was forced to abandon it.

He went on to after the war and got the confession that Murdock played insane as cover, though sometimes even he was not sure of his true sanity. But it was a place where he was safe and could do what he wanted and be with the people he cared about too.

The third day started with the entrance of Stockwell and Zan met with resistance once more. He learned that Murdock did not like the manipulation of himself or his friends. He hated Stockwell for that.

Then there was the capture which Murdock did not resist. He told all about it, more than he had told Face. He told about the sounds he heard and the feelings inside him and the blood lust for Stockwell's life. Of his capture by the ghosts and the hunting by Stockwell that led to his freedom from the animal. But then he resisted again, he would not tell of the missing months alone with Face. It ended with his recapture.

He was returned to his cell with the ticking clock which he hated, but tolerated. He was capable of tolerating a lot, as Zan was learning.

Zan went over the information looking for things to use, but he was frustrated by the blank spots in which he knew the most important pieces resided. Yet Stockwell wanted the man punished for trying to kill him, and he knew that mental punishment would not suffice. Murdock knew how to resist that. He would fight manipulation and conformation. And he doubted that physical punishment would work either. It would have to be Stockwell's choice.

Stockwell came at Zan's request, to review the situation. He was not happy with Zan's results at all.

"So what are your conclusions then?" asked Stockwell.

"Mentally, you could play on his fears, but that has been done before. His chief fear is losing his friends. Perhaps separation from them would work, but he has the faith that they would find him and help him in the end. He would do anything to help them though, absolutely anything. As you have seen, he would not hesitate to kill either. And yes, I see your question, General; he could have done so in the past. He could have killed this Morrison fellow. And if it would benefit his friends, he would still kill you. He blames you totally for the death sentence over their heads, because he helped get them convicted by your manipulation. He feels guilt, though he knows his friends forgive him for it.

"What would hurt him though, also centers on them, and I think in particular to Lieutenant Peck who he was within those 'missing months'. Only they could effectively punish him."

Stockwell sat thinking about that.

"Captain Murdock is a very dangerous man. Do whatever you have to, but I want you to get any damaging confessions out of him that you can. Anything that will make him look bad in the other's eyes. But make it the truth."

Zan stood looking at Murdock as he lay flat strapped to the table. Murdock wondered exactly what the doctor had planned for him now.

Zan came forward so he stood close to Murdock's head.

"Stockwell wants to punish you for trying to kill him. He wants me to find things about you that your friends would not like..." Zan moved around to the other side and continued, "When I first examined you, I learned something that I have not told Stockwell... So far only you and I know that you have been having a relationship with Lieutenant Peck, a sexual relationship."

Murdock's eyes reached for the doctor's. The doctor was pleased, his bluff was called, he couldn’t really tell that from an examination.

"Stockwell could use that against you, but I'm not going to tell him. Do you want to know why? Yes, I can see that you do. Stockwell is a very powerful man, he knows how to use people, how to manipulate them. You know that. But did you know that I am as much a victim as you and your friends. He had brought my expertise by, shall we say, blackmail. Of course there is no evidence of that, but you can be sure that if I ever tried to leave him, damaging parts of my past would quickly surface."

Zan touched Murdock's face in a caress, "Unlike you, I am a complete homosexual."

Murdock suddenly became afraid.

"But the thing is that what Stockwell has on me would be more damaging to my lover than to me. The situation would be the same for you and Peck, more so for your lover, like mine."

Zan's hand was moving over him and he shuddered, "If you work with me and help me get what I want from Stockwell, then we would both be free of him. We could manipulate him ourselves. The next time he comes here you could help me take him, I can't do it alone."

Zan's hand was fondling him and he pulled the gown up to give his hand freer access. Murdock did not want the man to do this to him, but he could not stop him. He was trapped.

Zan stopped and pulled the gown down. "I'm sorry, I haven't... It's been a while and you fascinate me. But I need you to help me with Stockwell."

"What if I agree to help you? What would happen to my friends, their fate is in his hands?"

"I know that, but with Stockwell in our hands we could force him to do anything we want."

Murdock still didn't like it. There was something about Zan he did not trust, and yet Zan knew about Face and would tell Stockwell if he did not get what he wanted. He realized that he was being manipulated yet again.

Zan unstrapped him and allowed him to get up.

"What about the goons you have here with you?"

"They take their orders from me, not Stockwell. I can send them away easily."

Still Murdock felt uneasy about it all.

"All right, I'll help you, but only as long as it does not endanger my friends."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stockwell came and walked right into Zan's little trap. They strapped him to the table Murdock had formally occupied.

Stockwell addressed Zan first, "So you have betrayed me, it won't get you very far."

"Oh, I don't know, General, I believe it will. See, I have convinced Murdock to help me, and that could lead to anything."

Stockwell faced Murdock.

"And you would betray your friends. You know that by killing me they will lose any chance at a pardon."

"But I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what are you going to do, abandon them and run. I found you once and I'm sure they'd help me find you again. Then I wouldn't be so lenient, nor do I think would they."

"You would be wrong. You have manipulated us enough. The Colonel would take his chances on the run again, so would the others."

"Are you sure? They agreed to help me for their freedom, complete freedom. Not having to run any more. Isn't fifteen years enough? Perhaps you have had the cushion of the V.A. for too long. You at least always had a place to hide, a home in a way. No one was looking for you; you had no reward on your head. You only had to worry about being caught with them, then you'd be in trouble, but you never were, were you?"

"I've told you before Stockwell, I'm not above doing anything when it comes to my friends."

"You are betraying them now."

"How Stockwell? How am I doing that? This is between you and me and Zan, no one else. You put me here. It's your fault I'm here too. You sent us on that mission, you abandoned me to be captured and turned into a killer. Because of you I was turned into that animal, but now as you can see, I am not that animal. I am over it now. I think and reason like a man. But I am sick of your manipulations. You want to punish me for trying to kill you; you are a fool, Stockwell. Even if Zan had not turned to me you would not have found a way. To use my past as a tool would not have worked either, because the four of us are friends and we understand each other. Now I'm helping Zan because he is just another of your victims, but I must remind you, that if you do try to hurt me, my friends will turn on you, no matter what the cost."

Stockwell turned to Zan.

"See, Stockwell, he is not afraid of anything. I told you he could tolerate much."

"You won't get away with this, Zan. The only way you could get away from me is by killing me and I'm sure Murdock won't let you."

"I don't need to kill you, Stockwell, and I know Murdock won't either. But you shouldn't have ordered me to look for his secrets. You see I have one from him and I can use it against him."

Murdock saw his fears were right.

"You see, he will stop you from going after me because I have his secret. Just the way you've treated me, Stockwell."

But Stockwell smiled and Murdock felt chilled by it.

"You have nothing, Zan. I will keep our deal intact, if not, then just as the A-Team will lose their pardons, so will your secret be revealed."

Zan turned away looking wildly angry. Then he pulled out a gun, and went for Stockwell. Murdock got in the way.

"Don't be an idiot, Zan. He owns us; he knows how to use us. Killing him will get neither of us anywhere. You'll lose your friend and I'll lose mine."

Zan turned the gun on Murdock, "And if he doesn't have either of us, then he can't win either."

Murdock saw what Zan meant to do, to kill him and them himself. He jumped forward, his hand on Zan's gun hand, knocking them to the ground. The gun went off into the ceiling, but still Zan would not give up.

Murdock felt the buzz rise within him as he wrestled with the madman. He was fighting for his life; Zan seemed to feel the difference in Murdock and began to pull the gun towards himself.

It went off and the struggle ended. Zan was dead.

Murdock rose with blood all over himself and the gun in his hand. The buzz still rang in his mind as he turned back to Stockwell.

He could see fear in the man and he was tempted to use the gun. He aimed it at Stockwell's forehead.

"You go too far, Stockwell. If it weren't for my friends, I would kill you."

He threw the gun away and walked slowly from the room.

Stockwell looked down at Zan's body and ordered his men to dispose of it. It was plainly a suicide. Then he went in search of Murdock.

He found him in his cell, lying on the bunk.

"I have decided what I shall do with you, Murdock."

Murdock shifted his eyes, "And what's that?"

"I'm going to have you committed. You are much too dangerous to be free."

"And how will you explain that to my friends?"

"Easily. I have always had this place monitored. They will see the tape, but they will see the death of Zan differently. They will believe you killed him."

Stockwell was not prepared for the attack Murdock launched upon him. He was backed to the wall with Murdock's arm at his neck. "I would love to kill you too, Stockwell, but I'm not the animal any more, and I would not put my friends' freedom in danger. I want an absolute guarantee that they will be set free with no strings. Do what you want with me; just remember that you have to explain it to them. And I want to see them too. They won't let me go so easily."

"They are sure to be pardoned when the deal is over. I'll bring them here to see you."

"No Stockwell, I want some privacy. This will be a goodbye and I don't want you anywhere near."

"Very well, I'll give you all one day, but that's all, then I never want to see you again."

"Oh, I don't know, Stockwell. If you break any deal then I will be back and I won't miss this time."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Colonel saw Stockwell's limo pull up outside. Stockwell got out and he was followed by Murdock who was wearing handcuffs. He saw them talk for a short time, then Stockwell took the cuffs off him.

Stockwell got back into the limo and Murdock turned to face the house, his hands in his pockets. The Colonel waited for Murdock to enter the house. He did not know how to react, the last time he had seen Murdock he was still wild. Now he had before him the old Murdock he knew and yet there was something missing.

Murdock finally lifted his head and looked at the Colonel; he smiled almost shyly and extended his hand. The Colonel accepted the hand, then pulled him in patting him on the back.

"So..." said the Colonel letting go. "So," echoed Murdock and his hands went back into his pockets and he half turned away "I'm glad to see you again, Colonel."

"I'm glad to see you too, Murdock," he answered in exactly the same tone.

He knew Murdock was holding back bad news. And the silence grew; he had to urge it on.

"Stockwell has obviously decided on something, what?"

Murdock turned right around, his back to the Colonel. "He's not going to let me be free, and yes he's decided what to do with me... I'm to be committed... to an institution for the criminally insane."

"Oh come on, he can't do that!"

"He can, very easily, even if he didn't have evidence to use against me, he'd find a way."

"Evidence?"

"He has a tape in which it looks like I killed someone. I didn't kill him, but in a way I am responsible. Anyway, Stockwell has given me until tomorrow... I've come to say goodbye."

"Murdock--"

He turned around, "Please Colonel, you've all got to accept it. He doesn't want me around and I've given him a way to get rid of me. I want you all to be free; I want you to get your pardons. He can't keep me locked up forever... Please Colonel, let it be. I'll be all right. I'm used to it."

"But a place for the criminally insane is not the same as the V.A., Murdock. It's more like a prison except perhaps that there is a more deadly variety of criminal. You get into trouble in there... anything could happen."

"I want to see Face," Murdock changed the subject.

"He's in his room," the Colonel answered. He didn't like Murdock's acceptance of Stockwell's terms. It felt more like a death sentence and probably could be. 

Murdock left and went to Face's room. He stood for a few minutes gathering his courage. He still felt like he had abandoned Face when he left him at the doctor's, and knowing what Face would want made it worse.

He knocked at the door.

"Come in, it's not locked."

Slowly he went in.

Face shot up in surprise and happiness. "Murdock!" He held his arms out, but he saw the hesitation. "Murdock?"

"I'm sorry, Face."

"What? What for?"

"For abandoning you."

"You didn't abandon me. You saved my life."

"Maybe so, but I'm about to do it again."

Face looked at him curiously.

Murdock couldn't help it; he went to his friend and hugged him.

"How Murdock, tell me."

"I'm going away, Stockwell naturally doesn't want me around, but you are stuck here."

"I'm not stuck here, you know I would happily leave and take my chances. Especially if I were with you. I love you, you know that. I've missed you like anything and I need you."

"You can't come with me this time, Face, and besides, I think Stockwell knows about us."

"I don't care about that --"

"But I do... You can't come with me because he's putting me away."

"No Murdock, he can't."

"He can and is. I have until tomorrow, that's all the time I have and I'd rather not spend it arguing. I've already been through that with the Colonel."

Face kissed Murdock's neck.

Murdock felt tears roll down his face, "Stay here Face, get your pardon. We can be together later."

He bought his hands around Face's face and pulled him back so their eyes met. "Promise me you'll stay."

"Oh God, Murdock, I don't want to be without you."

"You can have me all of tonight, then when you are free..."

Face took his mouth and he could not stop himself from responding, but after awhile he pulled away.

"We can't now."

"Why?"

"The Colonel --"

"Shove the Colonel. I want you now. If you are so determined to abandon me again, then I want as much as I can have."

His hand was already busily unzipping Murdock's pants. Murdock gently pushed him away and leaned down to take his shoes off, Face unbuttoned his shirt while he got out of his pants and Face finished the job by helping to pull off his t-shirt. Then he slid into the bed beside Face. Years of friendship told him Face was already naked. He preferred to sleep that way, even when recovering from an illness.

They touched and kissed in refamiliarization, both erect at each other's touch. Face reached under the pillow and handed Murdock a small jar, Murdock shook his head with an 'I might have known you'd be ready for anything' look. Face answered with a 'hurry up' look.

When Face was ready he pushed Murdock onto his stomach and mounted him quickly. He gasped when Murdock closed in on his entry, but on opening again he could not hold back. It proceeded fast and urgent and almost out of control. It reminded Murdock of their last time together, but his need was just as urgent. Face did not leave him after climax, but reached under to take him in his hand and begin all over again.

But Face could not see the tears that Murdock cried beneath him and he was too exhausted after the second climax, to see them as he collapsed beside Murdock. And by the time Murdock regained control of his emotions Face was asleep.

He extracted himself from Face's arms, dressed and left. He knew he would be back before Face woke up again.

He extracted a promise from the Colonel, not to tell the others where he was going until after he had gone. He kept telling the Colonel that everything would be all right after they had their pardons, and yet the Colonel was not in the least worried about that. He was worried about getting Murdock free later. And what if confinement, complete confinement as it would be, changed Murdock yet again, or even brought back the animal.

But there was no persuading him to try escaping now. It would mean death to them all and Murdock did not want them to die.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Murdock slipped back into Face's room, back into the bed and Face's passion. He found he could only return his own once, but Face had more than enough to make up for it. Their final act was long and exhausting enough to put Face into a deep sleep afterwards.

Murdock ached a little from their hours together, but it was worth it for him. It would be a long time before they could be together like that again and he was glad that he had fully sated his friend.

Murdock was glad that Face was still asleep when the time came. He kissed Face goodbye before going to his own unused room to shower and dress, and prepare.

In fact only the Colonel was there when Stockwell returned. No words were exchanged, only a hold, then Murdock went out to the limo.

The Colonel watched as Murdock offered his wrists, as the cuffs were snapped into place and two of Stockwell's goons led him into the limo. It all had such finality to it.

Stockwell watched from outside, the Colonel from inside as the limo drove away. Both knew Murdock would suffer in his imprisonment. Yet while one looked on in satisfaction, the other had a feeling of dread.

THE END


End file.
